


Waking from Nightmares

by SilverWolf96



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Nightmares, One Kiss, Pre-Relationship, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf96/pseuds/SilverWolf96
Summary: Robotnik has a nightmare and Stone gets to comfort him. He ends up spending the rest of the night in Robotnik's bed, because the Doctor latches on to him and won't let go. Features some hurt/comfort, fluff, cuddling, one kiss and no regrets.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 10
Kudos: 113





	Waking from Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> **Also, quick question. If like, 90% of the fic is kind of reused from one of my own older fics, is that:  
>  A. Stealing/ripping off myself  
> B. Being lazy  
> C. Recycling material  
> D. All of the above  
> E. Something else  
> ?**
> 
> **Anyway, please enjoy, and do let me know what you think!  
> **

### Nightmares

Agent Stone suddenly wakes up in the middle of the night. He blinks a few times to get his eyes to stay open before glancing at his phone to get the time. 2 am. He’s wondering what woke him up, as he normally sleeps through the night easily. The reason is soon explained when he hears a whimper from the other room. The room of Doctor Robotnik. 

Hoping nothing has gone wrong, Stone throws of his covers before getting up. He quietly tiptoes to Robotnik’s room, carefully opens the door slightly and peeks in. He’s not sure what the Doctor will do if it turns out everything’s fine and Stone’s just snooping, and he’s not sure he wants to know. Turns out he doesn’t have to worry about that, at least not in the immediate future. 

Robotnik is still on his bed, fast asleep, but seemingly having a nightmare, as he keeps trashing about and making small, whimpering noises every now and then. 

Stone hesitates for a moment before making his way over to Robotnik. Though once he actually reaches the Doctor’s bed, he’s not entirely sure what he should do. He doesn’t remember a procedure for what to do when one’s boss (and friend?) is having a nightmare. Which makes him wonder if the Doctor gets nightmares often. 

Then again, they hadn’t had the best day yesterday, with the higher-ups, the small but determined group of terrorists and the bombs. The whole mess would probably be enough to give anyone nightmares. 

Since he doesn’t really want to think about it, he returns his attention to Robotnik. He seems rather distressed, so waking him up is probably the best thing to do. As much as the Doctor hates being touched, he’s become more comfortable with small, casual touches from Stone. Hopefully, he’ll be okay with this, too. He takes a seat on the bed, and reaches out to shake Robotnik’s shoulder gently. 

“Doctor,” he whispers, “wake up. You’re having a nightmare.”

Robotnik’s eyes quickly shoot open and he sits up quickly, almost bashing their heads together. His eyes are wide open and teary, giving him a scared and vulnerable look. He’s staring blankly at straight ahead, without really looking at anything. 

“Doctor?” Stone tries again. Robotnik slowly turns his head toward the sound, now staring blankly at Stone. The silence is extremely unnerving, as normally the Doctor never shuts up. 

After a few moments of the Doctor staring at nothing, and Stone trying to figure out what to do, Robotnik pulls his knees up to his chest, like he’s planning on curling up and shutting out everything. 

This is something Stone doesn’t really want to happen, not now especially. Remembering what his parents used to do for him when he had nightmares as a child, he decides to go with that approach. So he wraps his arm around Robotnik’s shoulders, pulling the man close to himself. He adjusts their position slightly so Robotnik’s head is resting on his shoulder, face tucked against his neck. It’s a bit awkward, with the Doctor being taller than him, but he manages. 

Stone feels Robotnik tense up at the contact but doesn’t pull away. He’s also shivering, either from cold, or an aftermath of the nightmare, or something else. He keeps holding on to Robotnik, rubbing his arms slightly, and soon feels the man grab onto his shirt with both hands, as if afraid Stone will disappear if he lets go. 

This goes on for a while, until Robotnik starts calming down and the trembling eventually starts slowing down. During this, though, Robotnik’s grip on him gets tighter by the moment, to the point Stone is almost afraid the man might rip his shirt. Stone isn’t sure if he should be saying anything, so he just keeps holding Robotnik, waiting for him to relax, and maybe go back to sleep because he’s had approximately two hours of sleep so far.

After some time, maybe twenty minutes, Robotnik completely relaxes against him, and the trembling stops completely. Stone can’t see his expression, since Robotnik’s face is still pressed against his neck, but he still has a death-grip on his shirt. This might be a good time to try talking again. 

“Are you feeling better?” Stone whispers, somehow feeling like talking at a normal volume is too loud for this situation. Robotnik nods, but still doesn’t talk. It’s at least good he’s feeling better. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” This time the response is a few quick headshakes that clearly mean “No.” Trying to force Robotnik to talk is probably not a good idea, so he leaves it alone. Maybe the Doctor will be more willing to talk during the day, when he’s feeling even better and more like himself. 

And since the Doctor seems to be feeling better and ready to fall asleep again, Stone figures maybe he can go back to his own bed and get some sleep himself. 

But when he moves to do that, Robotnik’s grip on him tightens again, and the man nearly curls into him to stop him from leaving, muttering his first words of the night, that sound like either “Don’t go,” or “Nought boo.” He’s guessing it’s the first one. So, he settles down again.

“You want me to stay?” Stone has to confirm, not wanting to assume anything. Especially when it comes to Robotnik. The Doctor hesitates for a few moments before nodding ever so slightly. 

“All right. Then I’ll stay.” He lays down on the somewhat narrow bed, pulling Robotnik down with him. It takes a bit of scuffling and flexible movement before they get into a kind of comfortable position. Made more complicated by the fact that Robotnik refuses to let go of him the entire time. 

The end result is Stone laying on his side, back facing Robotnik, who’s curled up against his back, trying to be as close to him as possible. 

“Don’t worry,” Stone tries to reassure the Doctor. “I’m not going to leave you. Just please don’t punch me in the morning.”

*Some hours later*

When Stone wakes up there are several things he notices immediately. Firstly, this is not his bedroom. Second, there’s something big, warm and heavy draped over him, preventing him from moving at all. And there’s puffs of warm air tickling the back of his neck. 

It takes him a few moments to remember what happened last night, and quickly realizes he’s in Robotnik’s bed, and that warm, heavy thing draped over him is the Doctor himself. Apparently, they have been moving around a bit during the night. 

Stone is now laying on his stomach, and Robotnik is right on top of him. Robotnik’s arms are wrapped around him, effectively prevention his movement. Their legs are tangled together, and the Doctor seems to be sleepily nuzzling the back of his neck. His moustache tickles. 

He tries moving a bit to see if he can get free, but all that accomplishes is Robotnik tightening his grip on him. Apparently, the Doctor gets possessive when sleeping. And cuddly. Which is quite a change from the touch-repulsed man he normally is. He decides against trying to get free, as the Doctor has the advantage of position, and size on his side. He also has surprisingly strong arms for being a quite slim man. 

After giving up on any plans on moving away anytime soon, Stone manages to crane his neck to look at the clock. 6 am. He’s supposed to be at work in an hour. He probably should try to get up and maybe get the Doctor up, too. 

As if reading his mind, or sensing his intentions, the Doctor huffs, before cuddling even closer to Stone, clearly having no intention of moving at all. Still...

“Doctor?” Stone tries to carefully wake the man. “I need to get up. Get ready for work.”

“You can be late today,” Robotnik sleepily mutters, not moving even a little bit. Still very unlike what the Doctor normally is like. 

“My boss doesn’t really like it when I’m late,” Stone reminds him, squirming a bit. “He once threatened to fire me over it.”

“He’ll forgive you this time,” Robotnik mutters. “Just don’t get used to it.” He yawns, makes himself more comfortable, seemingly confident Stone won’t be going anywhere. “Now go back to sleep.” After saying that, he presses a kiss to the back of Stone’s neck and goes back to sleep.

Stone, on the other hand, is now wide awake, wondering what just happened. Did the Doctor just kiss him? Yes, yes he did. He had no idea the Doctor would even consider a relationship with him, so it’s a bit unexpected. But not bad. Not bad at all. He finds himself hoping they’ll explore this a bit whenever they have the time.

“We really need to talk about this later,” he quietly tells the now sleeping Robotnik, before closing his eyes and getting a few more hours of sleep himself.


End file.
